Percy Jackson Head Cannons
by PjsRock14
Summary: Short stories based on head cannons from "ψ the sibylline books ψ" I NO OWN!
1. There he was

There he was.

Again.

Dark clothing, dark hair, bones popping up in the mud around him. He was a child of the underworld.

"Why are you here?" I ask in a firm voice.

He spins around and i see his face.

He's not a _child_ of the underworld, he is the _father _of it.

"Nico." He states smoothly.

"Do you follow me here?"

"No. I come to see your mother." He almost breaks into tears and he looks as helpless as Percy with out Annabeth.

I can't help but give him a hug.


	2. 74

_74. when percy first saw jason come off the argo II he just happened to be standing, in percy's opinion, a little bit too close to annabeth. long story short, percy was pissed, immediately started giving him a death glare, and continued it throughout the rest of the week. jason would never admit it, but he was so terrified that he almost peed his pants._

Get. Away. From. My. Girl Friend.

He was standing _way_ too close.

An inch seperated his arm from hers.

Suddenly Jason saw the way he was looking at him and nearly jumped out of his shoes to get away.

Then Annabeth had tackled Percy and was lifting her legs around his waist.

Chiron and Lupa- who had come down from 'the wolf house' to over look the camps reunion- saw the young couple kiss and Lupa grudgenly handed Chiron 15 drachma's.

The two camps start cheering at Percy and Annabeth, but quieted down as Reyna Addressed Jason.

"How have you been Jason?"

Instead of answering, Jason follow's the Greek couple's lead and lifts Reyna into his arms and kisses her the way he meant to on the day he disappered.

Seeing their chance, the Stolls' yell get a room at the young couples.

The two reuinited couples blush and pull away, but the men give each other a look and simultaneously say, "DATE NIGHT

~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~

Percy and Annabeth are found behind locked doors 2 hours later.

After checking that they were still living, Chiron locks the door and puts a 'Do Not Disturb' (the stolls write 'We are disturbed enouph') sign on it saying "They need some alone time."


	3. Speculations

"Percy? I'm scarred."

I am on watch at our camp, Mt. Olympus looming above us, a warm fire at our feet, and soft snoring coming from the others.

"Of what?" I ask, "I will always protect you."

She shifts slightly in my lap before speaking.

"The prophecy. _Mark of Athena burns through Rome_. Burning means fire. and water can put out fire."

"Yes, but other things can put out fire too."

"No, they smother it." Now I feel her start crying, so I turn her around in my lap so I can pull her closer.

"Then water smothers fire as well."

She opens her mouth to say something else but I shut her up with a kiss.

"I _will _protect you, and we _will _make it home together."

We sit in silence for a while before I ask, "When we get home, will you show me what you've done on Olympus?"

Instead of ranting about the structures, she only nods and shifts into a more comfortable position to sleep in.

I don't say anything else, but I pull her closer to me, and pull the blanket over her shoulders.

I can't bring myself to voice what I've been thinking for the past weeks.

_An oath to keep with a final breath._

The only oath that I can think of is the one she took to protect me when we were 13.

_An oath to keep with a final breath._

_A final breath._

_A final breath._

_An oath to keep with a final breath._

She will die. I am certain. But the fates can't her without going throught me.


	4. 417

**I have writers block. FMS(fuck my stories)**

_417. percy teaches some of the younger campers to swim. when he takes his shirt off, he blushes because of all the scratches on his back from annabeth's nails._

I just have to get in the water, and then they will be gone. No one will notice.

So, the day after a particularly fun night, the Aphrodite cabin has to come down and watch me teach the younger campers how to swim.

Perfect

Only 10 feet away.

9

8

7

6

5

4

Have to take off my shirt...

321

I jump the last few feet off of the dock and do a flawless dive.

I suface and turn to the crowd.

They saw.

The red scrapes that -even though no other mark shows up- will not leave my skin.

The girls are all pointing and giggling and the boys are snickering and giving wolf calls as I encorage the 6 and 7 year olds into the water.

All I can hope for, is that they leave before I have to go eat dinner.


	5. 408

**If you are going to flame, use your acount. If you are Anon, then you are just too weak to say it to my face.**

_**Haters never die, they only multiply. -**_**PjsRock14**

**~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~**

**Sorry. This just seems forced.**

**~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~**

_408. one of the many disasters that happened on the argo ii was when the freezer ran out of ice cream_

**~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~~**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Abort mission! Abort! Abort!"

"What is it now, Leo? Are we out of ice cream?" Piper sarcasticly asks.

"YES!"

"Oh. My. Gods." Then puting on full charmspeak, Piper yells "Keep calm and find somewhere the sells ice cream!"

"There!" screams Jason, floating 8 inches over the ground, "Every one, hold the F**k on! I'm gonna park us!"

The sonic boom hits the ground at the same time we jump over board and dive into the store.

"7 large buckets of chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, rocky road and mint." Annabeth orders and before long, we are pulling the ship closer to the door for the delivery.

"I wonder what the mortals are seeing now?" Percy asks but then, a little kid comes up to the teenagers and asks if she can stand on the tank. "That answers that question." states Percy as he lifts the girl up to the mast head.

"Wait. If the little girl thinks its a tank, then we need to leave before the officals get here." Whispers Hazel to Annabeth.

"Too late." Frank mutters as alarm go off.

"Lets go!" Jason says as he floats the last of the ice cream into the hull of the ship.

"I bet this will only last a week thanks to the girls." says Leo

"Oh shut up." Annabeth says as she breaks the seal of a chocolate ice cream with a spoon.

**I couldnt find anywhere good to finish this soooooo...**


	6. 750

_750. when percy disappeared, blackjack didn't let anyone feed or ride him, except for his boss's girlfriend, annabeth._

**To Anon (and anyone who was wondering) Head canons are ideas or opinions about a fictional series that is true in one's head, but is not a canon fact. **

"Silly horse!" I scold, "I want to help you."

Blackjack's wing feathers were dull gray, and looked astoundingly different from when his feathers were brushed daily by the Aphrodite caabin. Or Percy.

His eyes, once soft brown, were now hard black. He was furious.

He whinnes.

"I want to look for him too you know. But at least we know where he is."

Another snort.

I hand him a apple and say "Eat this, and I'll give you some sugar cubes."

He gets alot happier after I give them to him.

"Do you want to see the ship? You even get some stables to check out!"

His large black head tilted to the left, then made a qesture that could only be described as a nodd.

"Ok, but you have to be good. Promise you wont run or fly off?"

He nodded again.

"Ok then."

Finding out the right latches to open the door was harder going out than coming in.

5 minutes later they were walking down the well trampled path that lead to bunker 9.

Before I could take 2 steps, something was pushing the small of my back as if insisting I do something.

"I don't know how to ride you, Blackjack."

He rolls his eyes and gives me a look that says _"Yeah, so?"_

I climb on shakily, and say "Dont let me fall!"

He turns his head and looks at me out of the corner of his eyes. The effect is creepier than you think.

Within moments of me being on his back, he shoots forward, and even though he doesn't take off, I swear I will never take a car when there's a pegaus around.

45 seconds later, I see the ever-burning torches ahead of us, and, through chattering teeth I almost scream "Slow down!"

He stops galloping, and canters over down to where the builders are reviewing the blue-prints that I drew.

"How's It going?" I ask cockily, knowing that they won't respond to me because, as Leo says "She is scary".

They all jump, and give me stares as I encorage Blackjack up the ramp.

I slide of of his back and swear, my legs are covered in blisters and brusies from holding on to the Pegasus so tightly.

"I will need to make you a sadle, Ok?"

He nodds his head sensing my discomfort.

"Come on. The stables are over here."

I look around and it hits me at how much we have done. Boxes lay half empty everywhere, and packing tape is rolling around in the breeze.

We make it to the stern of the ship, and I press a couple bottons and the cow-boy style doors unlock.

"In here." I tell the winged horse. He steps in and I follow him.

There is fresh hay in the stalls, bags of oats, and bowls of apples.

He lays down in stall number 3. Percy's Cabin Number.

I watch him for a while and blut out "Wanna come with us? To the Roman camp? We leave tomorrow."

He does that nodding motion again and I weakly smile.

"I'm going to my room ok? Its getting late."

I give him two more sugar cubes and walk out.

After I started taking care of him, I have become more watchful of all Equidaeian animals.

Percy would want that.


	7. 829

**This chapter broke my heart to write. Sorry its so short. It almost killed me though...**

_829. when sally jackson got percy's message from the payphone, she was having an iris message conversation with annabeth. the two were so relieved that they started crying and annabeth could be heard yelling the news to chiron through the iris message._

_"Mom,"_ I hear coming from the cordless phone on my night table, that was ringing just a moment ago.

_"Hey I'm alive."_ Annabeth and I wait.

_"Hera put me to sleep for a while, and then she took my memory and..." _My only sons voice breaks and trails off. In the silence, the dim glow of the iris message and Paul's hand wrapped around mine seems to strenghen me.

"_Anyway, I'm okay. I'm sorry. I'm on a quest-" _He breaks off and I can hear Annabeth sobbing and through her tears, yell to Chiron all thats happening.

_"I'll make It home." _Comes his voice, strained through tears.

_"I promise. I love you."_ The dial tone sounds.

I break out in silent tears, praying to Zeus that I will see him again.

I look back at Annabeth, and she's being supported by Thalia and Grover.

I can't say anything we don't know, so we sit in near silence as Chiron canters up and asks "What did he say?"

Paul recounts whats happened and my tears nearly stop. At the end of the recolection, I say "He's going to be ok. He's going to come home. He's-" my voice breaks off and Annabeth and I grow stronger from the memories streaming through our head's.

_"I'll make It home." _


End file.
